The Dragon's Basin
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: When the legendary Dragons Basin is stollen, something strange happens to Po. The return of an old enemy makes matters worse and to top everything off the crush he had on Tigress as a teen is coming up again. Rated for safety and what may come. Ti/Po
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I own nothing! If you've ever seen the show Gargoyles then this might seem somewhat familiar to the episode The Mirror. Also their will be familiar characters and plots from othe random things mixed in. This chap is short and most likely not that good. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dragon Basin*<strong>_

_-Short Intro: It Was Stolen By Who?_

It was dark out. Nothing could be seen or heard other than the noises the guards made while marching. They had to be on alert,ahat they were guarding was legendary. Setting on a podium between to guards was a medium basin.

But this was no ordinary basin...according to legend and myth it was Eryanghuatai de pendi***** and had power that was unfathomable. But nobody really believed that. In these times, no one believed that Eryanghuatai***,** the dragon queen, or Ao bo lun***,** the dragon king, or their magical isle, A wa long*****, even existed at all. They were simply a story to tell chidren anymore.

The basin was lovely. Silver and four feet across, at the bottom of it was a golden dragon, thought to be an engraving of the dragon queen herself, that wrapped around the edge of the basin. It was embedded with numorous jems stones and had an all around mystic look about it.

The two guards, a wolf and a snake, were pacing back and forth at the moment. Really, these two thought that it was stupid to be guarding this artifact as though it were a weapon. To them it was just just of fancy bowl, not really all that dangerous.

Then the temperature of the room dropped about twenty degrees. Considering that it had been a fairly warm day this made a good bit difference to the two.

"Wierd," the wolf said under his breath.

Suddenly a shadow lunged at him, pinning him to the wall. His partner froze from shock, because it was a shadow that had attacked his partner.

Getting a grip, the snake lunged to the shadow...only to go right through it. The shadow then divided and captured the snake. After the two passed out from lack of air supply the shadow let him go. It knew that they wouldn't remember a thing anyway. Plus the less pain he caused now the less it would take to get back his life.

The shadow flew over the basin, causing it to float in midair. The basin floated through the doors that the shadow had opened, passed over the other unconsious guards, and into the woods.

Once in the woods the basin floated into a secluded cave, the shadow dipped it into a small pond that resided in the cave. Once it was full the shadow placed the basin on the ground below a hole in the caves roof. The light of the full moon glistened beautifully in the basin.

One of the legends of the basin was that shadows would get their faces back by looking in the basin when it was filled with water on nights when moon is full.

Now hovering above the basin the shadow looked and saw his face again. In the basin was the reflection of a snow leopard with golden eyes.

The reflection was of Tai Lung.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! See not all that good. Sorry!<strong>

**Translations(these might not be accurate. And the accent marks are missing. I'm using notepad to type this.):**

**Eryanghuatai de pendi-Titania's basin**

**Eryanghuatai-Titania**

**Ao bo lun-Oberon**

**A wa long-Avalon**

**Again sorry if you didn't like this chap. I ran out of ideas.**


	2. Evil, News, and Strange Changes

**Author note: I own nothing! Yes this is Titania, Oberon, and Puck the faries, dragons here. And if you don't mind I might just call them that after this chapter. I'll use the chinese formaly or as their title. Also some of the dialoge used in this chap between Puck(Bingqiu) and Tai Lung is the exact same as from the episode of Gargoyles that this is based off of. I do own the first spell Puck casts...not the second. So I'm own some of the dialoge not all though. Okay!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Dragon Basin*<em>**

_-Evil, News, And Strange Changes_

The shadow Tai Lung hovered over his reflection and focused his energy on reforming himself for a little while. Just long enough for him to summon **Pu ke de zhoazhuangpia*.** He then used his energy to wrap iron chains around the basin so the dragon wouldn't escape. Iron was their clan's one weakness.

Useing his energy to allow him to pick up the silver bell in front of him, he rang it three times, before chanting in a strange language(latin).

The surface of the water started to glow and bubble and a being jumped from the basin.

The bing was **Bingqiu*,** one of the many children of Eryanghuatai and Ao bo lun. Bingqiu was indeed a dragon but slightly resembled a young adult goose. He had long dragon incisors and twin dragon horns on his head. The color of his feathers, fur, and scales was red and blue with the ends a silver color. Sighing, blue fire came from his mouth and he glanced up at Tai Lung.

"You rang." Bingqiu said in an annoyed tone.

"Give me my life back." Tai Lung demenaded, his voice bounced around the cave. It sounded far off and distance and echo-y**(lingo fail). **

"What life buddy? Where you trapped in prison for twenty years or where the Dragon Warrior kicked you butt." the dragon child said in a sarcastic tone.

Tai Lung growled. "You serve the mortal, now you serve me. I want to be a living being again. Flesh and blood." his voice echoed again.

"But serving mortals is fun, they have a sense of humor. You have none." Tai Lung again growled.

"Okay. Okay. Flesh and blood. Flesh and blood." The dragon's eyes started to glow and he.

_"Mighty warrior, _

_fallen from grace, _

_wishes to return to his past place; _

_to make his will become reality, _

_his mortal body is what he shall need" _

When his chant was completed a beam blasted from his eyes and mouth at Tai Lung.

* * *

><p>"Po! What in the name of all that is sane are you doing!" Tigress said loudly. It was three in the morning and Po had been sleep walking and at the same time sleep eating.<p>

However, he didn't go to the kitchen. No. Instead he went to the training hall and started to eat the training equipment. On his way out of the barracks he had woken Tigress up.

Well, actually, Tigress had already been up. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know why but she couldn't...she just couldn't. So when she heard Po get up she decided to follow him...nothing better to do other than stare at the ceiling for another few hours.

She had expected him to head for the kitchen, but with Po you can never expect him to do what is expected**(Sorry, that was weird wording!).** Instead he headed to the training hall and by the time she caught up he had eaten two of the clubs and one of the chains were hanging out of his mouth like a noodle.

"Wha! What the!" Po said, waking up from Tigress's yelling. The chain was still hanging out of his mouth so he looked kinda silly.

"Po...I hope you realise that you sleepwalk." Tigress said walking over to him.

"My dad said that I used to do that when I was a teenager but it stopped as I got older...uggh...my stomach feels like crap.. ohhhh.." Po moaned and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Not surprizing since you just ate two of the swinging clubs in your sleep." Tigress said matter-a-factly.

"I what!" He looked up to see that, indeed, two of the seven clubs were gone and he finally noticed the chain that went down his throat.

"That cannot be good." He moaned.

"No, duh! Those have spikes in them Po. What made you sleep walk anyway? Was it the same thing that happened to you as a teen?" she asked kneeling down to speak with him at eye-level.

"Well...what caused when I was sixteen was-" he immendiatly stopped talking. He was not telling her that. No way was he going to tell her that the reason he sleepwalked as a hormonal sixteen year-old was because he had a crush on her.

That would not end well. Especially when it was the same reason that he sleepwalked just now. His dream came back to him and he quickly shoved it away from his mind.

"Po...what is it?" Tigress said slowly.

"Oh...um...I had this...uh crush on a...village...girl. Yeah, I was totally in love with her at the time, but she had no idea that I existed." Po said blushing beet red.

"Oh...I see..." she was quiet for a moment not knowing how to take this. Did this mean that Po still had feelings for this village girl. The thought of it made Tigress feel...odd. She was happy for him, but at the same time sad...it was confusing and odd.

"You do?" Po said shocked, thinking that she had seen right through him and knew that his old crush on her was returning.

"Of course Po, the feelings you harbored for the village girl are coming back and you are afraid that if you go to her now, then she might only like you for your new title. Right?"

Not what he was expecting. "Oh um right!" his teeth clanged against the chain that is still hanging from his mouth."Um...help?" he asked pointing at the chain.

"Right..." Tigress said even though she had know idea what to do about this. Its not like anyone else had even eaten the clubs before!

After getting the clubs out of his gullet, the two were about to head back to bed when Shifu bursted through into the training hall, the rest of the five in toe, though slightly drowsy.

Shifu looked startled.

"Master, what is it?" Tigress asked worried. This couldn't be good.

"The Dragon's Basin has been stolen." At that everyone was still and awake.

"The Dragon's Basin...I thought it was a myth." Po stuttered.

"Far from it. Though the truth has been lost in stories, the Dragon's Basin is indeed a powerful weapon." Shifu said sternly.

"Master does anyone know who stole it?" Tigress asked in an all-business way.

"No the guards were knoocked put and when they came to they babbled about being attacked by an invisible being."

* * *

><p>"Nice," Tai Lung said as he clenched his first and unclenched it, "very nice." He did indeed have his body back. No longer was he spirit, denied of passing into the afterlife because of the anger he felt. He was back and he would make things right.<p>

His definition of right.

"Great, perfect. Now what else do you want? I don't have all day!" the dragon-man said floating around the cave.

"You've got all millennium if I choose..." Tai Lung pondered what he would wish for, he didn't want to waste one. "I want you to elminate anyone who would oppose my return to the Jade Palace," he said darkly.

"What does this look like to you. Aladin's lamp. I have limits you know." He floated over the basin and Tai Lung looked into it.

"What is it that you really want?" Bingqiu touched the water, makeing a ripple and a picture formed. It was Tigress and Shifu. They appeared to be conversing about something urgent.

"Oh, I see. The kitty wants his family back. I can make them except you again, piece of cake. Given your natural charm..."

Just them Po walked on the scene making a joke it looked like. A bad one at that.

Tai Lung growled, "That's what I want! If you cannot get rid of those that would oppose me, then at least get rid of that panda, Po Ping."  
>"Did you say <em>that<em> panda or that _panda_?" Tail Lung growled and threaten to hit the dragon with his fist. "Oh, never mind I'll figure it out. This might be fun after all."

Bingqiu floated above the basin that now only showed Po, eyes glowing and he chanted:

_"Thy sight Tai lung doth offend, _

_so Puck will hasten to amend. _

_Begon Po, panda born, _

_and be no more as you were formed."_

The glow from his eyes shot out at the reflection of Po.

* * *

><p>"Hey all I'm saying is that, no matter who took the Dragon's Basin, they aren't any match for my awesomeness. Basin or no basin, we are going to-whaaa," Po suddenly started to glow and was pulled in to the air.<p>

Now suspended in midair, his friends tried to get to him but the glow brightened to the point where it blinded them. They had to cover their eyes.

When the light dimmed they lookedto see if Po was okay and they all slack-jawed. What ever had just happened, none of them understood. Especially when what they saw infront of them was so unbelievable.

What they saw was Po as a large white siberian tiger with green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Pu ke de zhoazhuangpia-Puck the trickster **

**Bingqiu-Puck**

**Sorry of it sucked!**


	3. Enter Po the Tiger

**Author note: I own nothing! Not Kung Fu Panda or Puck.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Dragon's Basin*<strong>_

_-Enter Po the Tiger_

Po floated down to the ground, dazed. The Five and Shifu ran over to Po immediatly, whose knees buckled as he hit the ground. Tigress wrapped her arm around his back and supported him.

"Po?" she said trying to get the pand-er-tiger's attention. Everyone was in shock. This was so strange. How the heck does a panda turn into a tiger within seconds.(Remember plastic surgery does't exist yet!)

"Ugh..." Po moaned. Then he look up at Tigress and smiled, "Tigress this is great," he hugged her, shocking her and the others but what he said next shocked her even more, "You've been changed into a tiger..."

Gently pushing him away, she looked him in the eyes, "No...no I haven't. You've been changed. I've always been tiger and you're supposed to be panda..."

Po grinned at her sweetly, like a parent would to a child who didn't get something, "I think I'd remember if I was a tiger or not..."

"Master what could've caused this?" Viper asked.

"Hmmmmm...I'm willing to bet that who ever stole the Dragon's Basin is behind this. Though as why they would turn Po into a tiger beats me...Either way we must be prepared for an ambush." Shifu stated.

"Right Master..."

"But Master, will Po's style of kung fu still work? It was based on useing his...er weight...against his enemies, but now..." Tigress was right, being a tiger his style would not be very helpful.

"That's right. Which is why you will train him, Tigress. I suggest you start now. The rest of you, we must be prepared for the worst. Follow me." With that Shifu and the rest of the Five left. Most likely going to search for anything on the Dragon's Basin.

Po and Tigress were left alone.

"What were you all talking about? I can do kung fu just fine. It's you who needs to learn tiger style..."

Tigress gave an exasperated sigh, this would be a long day. "Po you've always been a panda and me a tiger not the other way around." he still wasn't convinced and Tigress had to think of a way to convince him.

Finally she though of something.

"Fine, then show me your run," Tigress said in a serious tone.

"Fine," Po said annoyed that she was acting this way. So he ran, but he didn't run like a tiger, on all fours. No, he ran on his hind legs.

"Wrong, tigers-like all other felines-run on all fours so they can reach their full potential of speed." She showed him and he felt like an idiot. She was so fast and graceful. He was just a clumsy tiger. But if he wasa tiger why didn't he know how to run like one.

"See?" she asked stopping in front of him. She looked up in his eyes and he looked at his feet.

"Right, but I can't go that fast," he looked up at her hopefully, "can I?"

"Yes you can," she pulled him down and told him crouch like she did.

"Now on my mark run." He waited for few moments before, "now!"  
>Both of the tiger took off full speed. The world actually blurred around Po. He never experienced before. He didn't feel exhasted like he usually did as well. He loved the feeling.<p>

"Wooo-hoo! Why haven't I ever done this before?" By now they had run out of the training hall and into the woods-the same woods where Tigress trained by punching ironwood trees. The two weaved through the trees, enjoying these moments together.

"You were a panda you couldn't!" Tigress yelled back at him. Running back over to him. She noticed somthing.

"You know I never noticed how handsome you are," she said softly.

Po grinned and played with her, "What you thought I was ugly?"

Tigress blushed and stammered, "No...um...I-watch out!" the two narrowly dodged an ironwood tree.

The shock of almost running into the tree helped Po remember, "Tigress...your right...I am-er-was a panda."

The two stopped running. Tigress had never had so much fun before. She had run so fast that she was panting along with Po, though his was heavier.

Po looked up at her and smilled, "I guess we should start training, huh Master." He mock bowed at her which caused her to smile a bit.

Then she got into training mode.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Tai Lung demanded. He was getting rather impatient.<p>

"Yes, it is." Puck said floating around the cave.

Tai Lung grinned, "Perfect..." putting on a cloak that covered him head to toe he picked up the Dragon's Basin and headed to the cave entrance, Pucks chain in one hand, he pulled dragging the Dragon man with him. "Let's go see how the Master of Jade Palace are acting with out their precious Dragon Warrior around."

Puck, being well Puck, pretented to be an Igor and said, "Yes Master." and snickered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
